Sealed Destiny, Twisted Fate
by Reiyakusone95
Summary: I wake up in the middle of acres of grass and the wind is blowing gently. There, I see him. Good thing that was only a dream but it happens again in the next dream. In the morning, I go into the room I feel so drawn to, and fall inside the old mirror. When I fall, I am in the middle of acres of grass and the wind is blowing gently. Am I dreaming again, or is this actual reality?
1. Chapter 1 Portal

*** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SAMURAI WARRIORS CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO KOEI ***

Ever since I was born, my parents and I were always moving around from place to place, never settling in a city. However, it wasn't our fault. It's because of our background information that people didn't like us. We are the true king's, queens, and princesses but we don't go by those terms anymore. We are rich beyond belief and people didn't like us because of that (supposedly we made everyone there feel "poor" but I think they didn't like us just because). Not only that but people are always trying to abduct any one of us, mainly me, since I'm their only offspring and heir to the Molidakumi's. My parents and I are not mean people (actually one of the nicest, technically speaking) but they go by the stereotype that all really rich people are mean and snobby so they never really gave us a chance to prove ourselves that we are nice. Because of this, I was never able to go to school. Instead, my parents taught me school related stuff such as math, English, science, and history. It was quite sad, actually, because I always wanted to go to school but I wasn't able to. I was always at home, forced to be bored but I never was. In fact, I found a hobby to do while being a prisoner of my own home. I was always singing, dancing, cooking and exercising on a daily basis and it was great (but even all this didn't satisfy me). The only people I ever get to see are my parents and no one else. Well, I have seen other people too but it is always for a quick glance only (but I wasn't able to leave outside anymore, due to the threat's my parents receive. That was when I was only 6). Since then, I have always been inside my house. I wanted to go outside and play and just be able to do what I want to do. I wanted a change in my life for once, a place I can finally call home. I wanted to go to school like every other people my age. I knew there needed to be a change in my life somehow, so for my 15th birthday, I truly wished for a change in my life, a new adventure where I can make my own decisions and be free with no one to tell me what to do.

A week later, we moved into a new city (we didn't even last a week in our old city) and it was rather more peaceful than the other cities we've been to, which surprised us. Finally, a city where there was no mob crowd, gathering in front of our house, telling us to leave the moment we arrived. This city was a bit older than most of them, so there were lots of old buildings but they were still very beautiful too. We settled in shortly and my parents were even able to sign me up for school, which made me so happy. I couldn't wait to see other people. My family and I were able to go to the grocery store safe and sound. As a matter of fact, everyone was very nice to us. They made us feel very welcomed and secure. We all knew each other's names in a short matter of time.

Before my very first day at school, my dad gave me plenty of money to buy clothes and I was able to go out on my own. The town is small so I don't live very far away from the mall and my parents trusted the town enough for me to be on my own, which made me so happy inside. Because I wasn't very socialized to the world, I am a really shy girl.

Before I went to the mall, I wore a purple and pink plaid sleeveless shirt that has buttons on it with a pair of denim blue style ripped jean cupree that goes up to the middle of my shins. For my shoes, I wore a pair of high top converse with 2 layers of the high top part and one of them is folded down and has the word "Converse" on it. I braided my hair from the top to the bottom. My hair is really up to the bottom of my butt (since I have never ever cut my hair before). It is caramel blonde and I have a natural piece of blue highlight on my hair by my ear (not to mention that my hair is thick, healthy, and volumized as in I already have a lot of hair so it looks like it is teezed but it's not).

I was walking downtown and many people greeted me very kindly. I kindly greeted them back as well and I got shy (in a good way) because so many people greeted me and I have never been greeted like this before. I was walking past the food area and an elderly man named Andy called me to go over there. The younger people usually call him Mr. Andy. I went and greeted him kindly.

"Phaariie, I hear you're a very good cook. Would you have the honor of trying my new recipe I thought of?" he said, handing my some kind of steamed bun in a napkin. I smiled and took it. It smelled really good.

"Thank you so much! I would love to try it!" I replied happily, and took a bite into the bun. It was warm and inside had some fruits and it was very yummy. It tasted just like a fruit cake. I really liked the food. _This is so yummy and delicious!_ I smiled after swallowing the piece in my mouth. "Wow, this is amazing. It is very yummy! Thank you for allowing me to try it. I appreciate it." Mr. Andy smiled back.

"You are most welcomed, Phaariie," he replied and I took out a one hundred dollar bill from my wallet. I handed it to him but he shook his head. "It's okay, it was free for you to try it. You don't have to pay for it." I insisted on him taking it.

"Oh no, it's fine. Go ahead and take it. It's a thank you for allowing me to eat this yummy steamed bun," I replied, taking his hand and putting the money in his hands and closing it. I smiled. He then thanked me and I told him he is welcomed. "Well, I'll see you again soon. Again, thank you so much for the food, Mr. Andy." He just smiled and I went off, eating the steamed bun.

More people greeted me and I did the same to them. I finally reached the mall and began shopping for many clothing and shoes, not to mention accessories, bags, purses, and backpacks. It was around 7:30 p.m. when I began walking back home. I had lots of bags to carry but I was still able to carry it all the way home. Once I got back home, I hung my clothes up and it barely fit my walk in closet because there was so much clothing.

On Monday, it was finally my first day of school. I was so excited, yet nervous and shy. I was gonna be taking singing class as an elective. For today, I decided to wear a pair of black skinny jeans and a thin neon green v neck shirt with a pair of neon green and black Nikes shoe. I decided to curl my hair and brush it. I took a neon green and black snapback and wore it too. I decided to use a shoulder bag today.

Once I arrived at school, there were a lot of people there (of course I'd be expecting there to be) and they greeted me when I entered school gates. I greeted them back kindly and made my way around the school. It was a nice looking brownish red school with gates all around and the field was pretty big. It was really exciting to see, because I have never been to school before. After exploring around the school and finding all my classes, I went to go buy myself a vanilla cupcake. I began eating it and sitting down by myself. It was so yummy. Suddenly, a really tall, buff black guy came in front of me. I couldn't tell if he was a teacher or a student, since he was so big. He was smiling and his teeth were super clean and white. He was also holding a chocolate cupcake.

"Hey there, princess. You wanna know what's better than vanilla?" he asked me and my eyes widened. I was frightened by his voice (and his appearance) and I stopped eating the vanilla cupcake. I was debating if I should run away or stay there. He then laughed a bit and I flinched because it was scary. "Chocolate." When he said that, he also winked too. I didn't know if he was talking about himself or the chocolate cupcake but because of his appearance and thunderous voice, I got up and made a run for it. I was horrified. I heard a group of guys laughing at me and I got so embarrassed. I ran off to go sit somewhere else and a guy approached me.

"Hey, you got some big boobs there. Can daddy get some milk?" he said, smiling pervertedly. I was so astonished by what he had just said. Never in my whole life have I heard such words! I gasped and covered my chest with both of my hands. My cheeks blushed and it was so embarrassing for him to say that in front of everyone. I made a mad face at him but I was shy deep inside.

"Absolutely not! Even if you were a baby and we were the only ones alive, I still wouldn't give you any!" I replied, feeling proud of myself for standing up for myself. He eye leveled me and I moved my face back a bit, still covering my boobs. He then half smiled at me and he was very attractive. He looked at me up and down.

"Are you sure about that, beautiful?" he replied and I didn't know what to say. I knew that what I said wasn't true. If we were the last people, I probably would have, only because I can't stand people getting hurt or being killed. I looked down, thinking to myself that he was such a pervert. He was still smiling at me like that, making me feel uncomfortable in my own skin.

"Well, um… I… I don't know!" I said to him, getting up and running off, feeling so shy and deep inside, I felt very hot. He was laughing and I ran off into the library. "Hmph, who does he think he is, saying that to me? Some people can be so perverted." I was walking around book aisles while saying that and suddenly I heard soft laughter from a guy nearby. I turned to him and he was looking at me, trying not to laugh. "What?" He shook his head, smiling.

"Nothing. You're just really cute and funny, that's all," he replied. I wasn't trying to be cute or funny. I was speaking my mind and this guy is laughing at me. I didn't understand what I did to be cute and funny.

"I don't understand. How am I being cute and funny?" I asked and he laughed a bit more.

"It's a guy thing. Even if I told you, you probably wouldn't understand. Or maybe I can just tell you anyways. You're funny and cute because you were talking to yourself in such a cute way. I don't know any other way to explain it," he replied to me. I tried to understand but I couldn't. He was right. I really didn't understand him.

"I really don't get it," I told him and he just laughed. The bell rang for first period and I went off to my first period class, which was physical education. I was surprised that the lockers were coed with girls and boys together and I was switching out today too. When we were switching out, so many guys were looking at the girls, even me. I was embarrassed that guys were looking at me but there was nothing I could do.

"Um, can you guys please stop looking?" I asked and they turned to me, as I took the shirt and placed it over me. I was only in my bra and panty. The guys that turned smiled so pervertedly. That was so not what I wanted! "No, I said to not look over here. Can't you guy's stop watching girls switch? It's very disrespectful."

"They're not gonna stop, even if you ask them to," the girl next to me said. I turned to her and she was very pretty. She turned to the guys and then back to me. "I swear, the guys here are such perverts."

"Damn, she got that little bubble booty. I'm about to pop that pretty soon. Her cuteness is too overwhelming," a Mexican guys said, looking directly at me and smiling pervertedly. I was confused. What's he gonna pop? I turned to the pretty girl next to me.

"Um, what's he gonna pop?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"They're just being dumb perverts. He means he's gonna pop your booty," she explained to me, turning to those guys. I gasped and covered my butt. I made a very mean face to them.

"I will never let!" I said as mean as I can. The guys then smiled so pervertedly. They were laughing so much. I didn't understand why they were laughing because I was so serious to them. It wasn't even funny to me.

"Damn, check out those big titties. She got that body though," one of them said. They kept on looking at me up and down with those perverted face of theirs. I looked down and realized that when I covered my butt, I let go of the shirt that I used to cover my body. I uttered a tiny scream and picked up the shirt. I quickly wore it and the guys were laughing so much. I blushed so much and quickly put on my shorts. I felt so hot deep inside and I was embarrassed.

"I barely start school for the first time ever, and these perverts are making me feel so uncomfortable. I'm just trying to have a good first day, but these guys are so perverted, saying they're gonna pop my butt as they made me cover my butt and revealing my body parts to them. Such sickos," I said to myself, putting on my shoes and tying them together. The guys were laughing so hard at me and I stormed out of the locker room madly. How could they be laughing at me? I'm so ashamed of myself, allowing my body parts to show guys.

As I was walking, the girl that had the locker next to mines came jogging over to me. I turned and she smiled kindly to me. I did the same and she began walking next to me.

"Hey, I never got to introduce myself. My name is Hailey," Hailey told me. I was only up to her nose. I felt so small compared to her. I was 5'3 ½ and petite sized but I had abs and muscle for my height. She was probably around 5'7 or something.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Phaariie," I replied to her and we reached the area where we had to meet our teachers. We stopped walking and began talking some more. "So Hailey, do you know why those guys kept on laughing at me? I don't understand. Is it a guy thing?" She then laughed.

"You know you are a very cute girl. I'm not trying to be a lesbian or anything though, just so you know. When you were talking to yourself, you were so cute. That's why the guys were laughing so much. When you left, they were saying about how cute you were. I mean, I know I've never met a cute girl like you before," Hailey replied to me. I tilted my head to the right a bit, thinking why people laugh at cute things. Hailey then laughed. I turned to her. "You look so cute, doing that, Phaariie." I then smiled out to her, making my eyes chinky. "Aww you're so adorable."

"Thank you for your compliment. You are a very pretty girl," I replied to her. I was happy that I made a friend. I could tell that things are turning out better and it's all thanks to my wish. I have no regrets about the wish I made. Hailey and I were really starting to know more about each other.

It's been about a week since I began school and there were still many perverted guys. They always got me mad and I would yell at them but they only laugh even more, because to them, it's funny and cute. How is it seriously cute and funny when I am being serious? I guess it's just a guy thing, like that one guy told me. I really won't understand why.

I was in my singing class and Hailey was in there too, which made me so happy. We were all in our seats, waiting for the teacher, Mrs. Kimberly to tell us what we were gonna do today. She already told us that she won't be here until Friday. Mrs. Kimberly had a bunch of paper in her hands. She was smiling happily.

"Okay everyone, I have some special news for you all," she began, as we all got excited to hear, "I have been asked to take one of my class to go and sing for the Uchida wedding so I thought carefully on which class I should take. I was thinking the class with the best vocals should go, but then they must have the best grades as well. Do you want to know which class I chose?"

"Yeah!" our class screamed excitedly and she laughed.

"I chose period 4," she replied with a big happy face. We were last period, which was 6th period. We were all so bummed out and sad she that didn't choose us. "Why the sad face? Shouldn't you guys be happy?"

"No!" they yelled back at her.

"You guys aren't happy that your class wasn't chosen?" she questioned and everyone nodded their heads. I was so excited but now I am so sad. My bottom lip was sucked in and I was looking down. Mrs. Kimberly scanned the room and saw me. She then began laughing so much. "Oh my, Phaariie, you look too adorable. I can't stand you looking like that. I was just kidding. I chose this class because you are all amazing singers, and on top of that, you guys have good grades in here."

"Yeah!" everyone shouted, being so happy. I stopped sucking my bottom lip and smiled happily. Hailey was laughing at me. I turned to her and smiled too. I was getting used to her laughing because every time, the answer for her laughing is because I am too cute and adorable. All my teachers say that as well (I only have girl teachers, except for physical education, which he doesn't say that though).

"Okay, settle down. Now, we will be departing on this Friday in the morning and will come back on Sunday night. Make sure you bring your stuff that you will need. Please make sure you bring a formal outfit too. Today, you guys can just talk to each other," Mrs. Kimberly said. She was my favorite teacher because she gives us free time a lot. I was so happy. It would be an honor to sing for a wedding. I thought about how great it would be.

On Friday morning around 6 in the morning, I woke up to pack up my stuff. I was gonna use a Nike bag made out of crystals to fit all my clothes, shoes, and accessories in there. It looks small but it's actually big on the inside. I also put in 3 new battery operating toothbrushes along with new toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, and lotion. I also brought a cute hand mirror along with the makeup brand I use, not to mention nail polish and the nail design kit. Today, I decided to wear a sleeveless Chiffon dress that goes up to the middle of my thighs. The top half is white and the bottom half is dark blue. I wore a very thin brown leather jacket with it and a short underneath the dress in case anything happens. I wore a brown Zorrba boot and carried my leather shoulder bag with me. I made my hair wavy today too.

I arrived at the school and met up with Hailey. She turned to me and gasped.

"Phaariie, you look so cute!" she complimented and I thanked her. I complimented her too and she returned the thank you to me. We were talking for about 10 minutes when the limousine came. Everyone was so happy to ride a limousine. We all got in and it began driving off to the place where the wedding will be held at. When we were in the limousine, I was sitting across from one of the perverted guys in my class. He kept on looking at me up and down and it was making me feel shy.

"Stop looking at me like that, I don't like it," I said out of courage. He only laughed at me. "It's not funny. I really mean it." He laughed some more.

"Phaariie, you are way too cute. How about you and I get married instead and make love afterwards?" he replied, winking at me and I shook my head. There was absolutely no way I would marry him! He is such a perverted guy.

"No way!" I said to him and he only laughed, "Even if we were the only people left on Earth, I still wouldn't marry you or make love with you."

"Really? What about saving the population? We could make babies and it'll just expand and before we know it, the populations back in place. Would you do it for the sake of humanity?" he asked. I didn't know how to reply to that. I just made a mad face and crossed my arms together. There was a piece of hair on my face. I blew it out of my face harshly and he only laughed. "I love it when you make that face. It's cute and quite seductive." I then used my hand to block my face so he wouldn't be able to see my mad face. I could see darkness only and hear his laughter. His laughter then began to fade and before I knew it, I dozed off to sleep on Hailey's shoulder.

I opened my eyes and found myself somewhere else. I was in the middle of bright green grass and trees.

"Where am I? Mom? Dad? Hailey? Is anyone there?" I called out. There was no answer. I could only hear the wind blowing gently in the air. Suddenly, I hear someone walking behind me. I turned around and there was a tall man. I couldn't see his face. It was frightening to see that I couldn't make out what his face looked like. "Who… Who are you?" I can feel myself shaking in fear. I have never been so terrified before. He began walking towards me. "St… Stay back!" He paid no attention so I began running away. "Stay away from me!" I turned back to him to see where he was but he wasn't there! I stopped running and looked around for him. When I turned back to the front, there he was. He grabbed my arms and I screamed. "Let me go! Someone, please, help!" I tried to make him let go but he was so strong. He had a really tight grip on me. His hands were pretty big compared to mines. I was only up to his chest. I felt like he was crushing me. "Stop! Please, mom, dad, help me! Hailey, help me!" Suddenly he began violently shaking me and I finally woke up from my bad dream.

I opened my eyes to find Hailey. Tears swelled up my eyes and it was her who was shaking me. I was so scared my hands were shaking. I was breathing hard while everyone was staring at me, worried.

"Phaariie, are you okay? Did you have a nightmare? You were yelling for me to help you," Hailey said, worried. She gave me a hug and I hugged her back. It was then that my tears began falling down.

"I was so terrified. There was a man chasing me and I was running away from him. He was crushing my arms and I couldn't get him to stop. I thought I was gonna die," I told her, shaking in fear.

"It's okay. It was just a nightmare," she replied to me and I nodded my head. Still, I couldn't shake off the feeling of being held tightly on my arms. I wiped my tears away and finally stopped. Hailey stopped hugging me and I felt much better now but I still felt a bit frightened. We finally arrived at the mansion we were gonna be staying in. we all got out of the limo and were amazed at the sight. Even though it looked old, it was still beautiful. We began walking inside and there was an elderly man with a lady who came out of the mansion. Before I went past them, the elderly man quickly came to me.

"Sore wa anatadesu! Anata wa hoka no sekai o sukuu tame ni eraba rete kita. Anata wa anata no gimu o hatashi sekai ni heiwa o motarasu hitsuyo ga arimasu (It's you! You've been chosen to save the other world. You must fulfill your duty and bring peace into the world)!" he said to me but I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Um, I'm sorry. I don't understand what you're trying to tell me, mister," I replied to him, as the lady took his arm and pulled him away from me.

"I am so sorry about that. My grandpa is mentally ill," the lady said. I smiled and shook my head.

"That's alright," I replied to her. She took the old guy away, but even so, he continued telling me what he said before until he got in the car and it drove off. I took a deep breath and walked inside the mansion too. Hailey was waiting for me up ahead. I walked to her.

"Hey, where'd you go?" she asked me, and I explained to her what happened, "Whoa. That is kinda freaky. Well anyways, our room is next to each others. Let's go to our rooms!" I nodded my head and smiled. We began walking to the second floor. We were walking past the rooms one by one but the third room gave me a cold feeling. I stopped walking and turned to the door. For some reason, I was really drawn to this door. I had an urge to open the door but I knew it was wrong to do so. It also writes "Do not Enter" so it's not a good idea to open it. "Phaariie, come on, what are you still doing there?"

"Oh, um, nothing," I said, walking past the door and walking to room 6. The rooms were really nice and beautiful. "Wow, this is beautiful." Hailey agreed and we both sat on the bed, just talking to each other. It was already night time before we knew it.

Everyone had to go eat, shower, and then sleep because tomorrow was an important day so we have to wake up early. I yawned and tucked myself in bed.

"Hope tomorrow is a good day," I said to myself and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes to find myself in the same place again. There was the green grass, and the wind was blowing gently. I was in the middle of it once again. I quickly got up and turned behind me to see if there was anyone there. There actually wasn't anyone there. I let out a sigh.

"Thank god he's not here," I said, relieved until I heard a swoosh go right past me. Somehow, I was facing the direction when I first woke up to this dream. "No! How is this possible?" I then heard the footsteps approaching from behind and I turned to find that guy. My fears overcame me again. "No… No! Stay away from me!" I began running off as fast as I could but all I could hear was swooshing behind me. Just then, the man grabs my arm and I utter out a cry. "Someone, please, help me! Mom, dad, Hailey!" I really hoped I would wake up from this dream, seeing Hailey there but this time I wasn't waking up and she wasn't there to wake me up. I tried to escape but I could barely stand. I was trembling with fear deep inside. "Please, don't hurt me! Please let me go!" He then grabs my legs and carries me while my front body is pressed against his back. I struggled to escape. "Stop! Put me down this instant! No! Let me go!" I struggled so much that I fell flipped over and fell on the hard ground as I woke up, realizing I had fallen off my bed. I was breathing hard and shivered with fear. It was already morning time, around 6:45 a.m. and I decided to pack and get ready. My legs were still shaky but I forced myself to head out to shower.

I continuously told myself it was only a dream and it will never happen. I got out of the shower and went back into my room to pack. I wore a casual burgundy dress that goes up to the middle of my thighs and volleyball shorts underneath it with a workout bra underneath as well. My shoes were brownish burgundy Zorrba boots (I fixed up my toe nails before putting the shoe on) and I wore a golden armlet on the left side of my hand. I left my hair curled and waved. I also put on cucumber melon scented lotion and face foundations. Next I fixed up my nails with diamonds and gemstones.

Once I finished, I put my stuff away neatly in my bag and went out of the room. I closed it behind me and went next door to Hailey's room. I knocked on it twice and she opened it in 5 seconds.

"Hey, have you finished yet?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I just need to get dressed, that's all. I'll be done in 5 minutes, okay?" she replied to me and I nodded my head. She closed the door and I began walking down the hall past my room, through room 5 and 4. I stopped walking when I was in front of room 3. I looked at the door and wondered why I feel so tempted to open it. I was really curious to know what was in there. There was no one around so I decided to peek in. I would be out by the time Hailey is done. I moved my hand towards the doorknob and held it. Then I slowly twisted it and opened the door. It was all dark in there, except for something shiny. I felt so drawn to it that I went deeper in the room without thinking. The door closed softly and I had an urge to continue walking towards it.

I was finally in front of it. I peered closely to see what it was and it was an old royal looking mirror. I looked at my own refection.

"Hm, not bad for an old mirror," I said to myself, smiling. I then heard Hailey's voice calling out my name. "Oh, has it really been 5 minutes? Better get going." I started walking back but I stepped on something cylinder. I slipped and crashed into the mirror but instead of breaking the mirror, I slipped right through!


	2. Chapter 2 The Guy in my Dream

I fell through the mirror and when I did, I was high in the skies, falling down to the ground fast. As I was falling, I can see the mirror shatter into a million pieces and the portal closed up. I was screaming in terror that I was falling fast. I was so frightened and I hit the grass hard and sprained my knee.

"Ow," I said in a lot of pain. I forced myself to sit up and I took a look at my knee. I tried touching it but it hurt when I did. "Ow, my knee… How can this have happened? Where am I?" I looked around, seeing beautiful green grass and the wind was blowing gently on my face. My eyes widened with terror. "Wait a minute… Is this… What I dreamed of?" I looked around and I was definitely back in dream. "Am I dreaming or is this real?" I touched the bruise on my knee hard and it hurt so much. "Ow, okay, this is definitely real. Why am I here? I'm scared." I then got up and gripped on my bag tightly. I then gasped. If this is real, then that means the guy is gonna be here soon! I quickly turned around but I didn't see anyone. I sighed with relief and then I heard footsteps begin to come. My eyes widened with fear and my heart began pounding like it was gonna explode. I turned and saw a group of guys start to come. They were still talking to each other so they didn't notice me yet. "I've got to get out of here!" I told myself quietly and I quickly ran to the nearest tree and hid behind it. I watched as they were walking.

"Hey look at this! It's a shiny gold thingy!" one of them said, going to the area where I fell and picking up my armlet. _Oh no, my armlet! How could I have been so careless and leave it behind? Oh well, I have more inside my bag._

"This aint gold you idiot," another guy said, snatching my armlet away and examining it, "Hm, maybe you're right. But what the hell is that for?" They all gathered close by. One of the guys took it and placed it on his head. I almost laughed out loud because that was so silly of him. Another one put it on his wrist but it was a big and a different guy tried to fit it through his feet but I was too small.

"This is too tricky. Maybe we can just sell it for money. Imagine how much we'll be getting!" one of the suggested and they agreed. They began heading back towards the direction where they came from when my iPhone Galaxy played the "no longer in service" sound and they heard it.

"I'm sorry, but this cellphone is no longer in service. Please contact the iPhone Galaxy service for more details on how to turn the service back on. Thank you for choosing the iPhone Galaxy," it said.

"Shoot!' I whispered quietly. The guys looked all around, confused.

"Uh, you guys heard a women's voice too, right?" one of them said and they all nodded their heads. They looked around to see where it came from.

"Hey, if you're out there, come on out. We're good guys. We don't hate on women. Don't be afraid to come out," another one said, looking around. I was gonna go but then my instincts were telling me to not go so I decided not to go. Besides, I'm not a woman yet. I'm still a teenager (who fell through a mirror and winded up here. Yeah, I'm pretty sure none of them will believe it). _Okay, I'm just gonna slowly back up and once I get far enough, I'll make a run for it._ I slowly began walking backwards carefully so I wouldn't make a noise.

As I was being careful backing up, I bumped into what felt like a person. My eyes widened and I wondered if I should turn around to see who it is. Maybe it's a tree that I thought was a person. I slowly turned around and gasped with horror. There stood the guy in my dreams! I had no time to scream. I couldn't because the other guys would hear me. I began running off deeper in the woods. I could feel my own heart pounding and I can feel the pain on my knee. It hurts a lot but I can't stop running. I can hear swooshing behind me and it was getting louder. I ran even faster but it was still close by. Finally, he caught up to me. He grabbed my arms and tackled me onto the floor as I uttered a tiny scream. I tried desperately to escape his grip but he held on tight. He flipped my over and held my wrist super tight.

"Let go of me!" I said to him, trying to break free of his grip but it was useless. I continued trying anyways, knowing I would fail. "You're crushing my wrist! Ow, let me go!"

"Who do you work for?" he questioned angrily, taking out a dagger and putting it to my neck. I gasped and stopped fighting him. I was so scared, my eyes began tearing up. Never in my whole life have I ever felt so threatened. He shook my violently 5 times and I shut my eyes tight, uttering a tiny scream. "Answer me! Who do you work for? The Yasaki's? I swear I will kill you right here, right now if I have to." My hands felt so shaky and my heart pounded with fear.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about! I don't even know what a Yasaki is!" I replied to him, as he put the dagger away and lifted me up. He began shaking me violently again, but with more force and I tried to push him away.

"Stop lying! You better tell me right now! Or I will have you punished!" he continued and I shook my head. I didn't want to be punished because I was telling the truth. I felt like I could pass out any time now.

"I… I really don't know what you're talking about! Please, let me go!" I replied, as he got mad (I could tell) and he picked me up, making my upper body press against his back. I began kicking my leg, trying to escape. I was still holding my bag. "Stop! Let me go right now, mister! Put me down now!"

"Shut up!" he yelled to me and I tried to move my legs but he held it so there was really nothing I could do. He took me to where the guys were at and they all turned to us.

"Who is she?" one of them asked, as he threw me down and I fell, hitting my knee hard. My dress lifted up but I was wearing volleyball shorts.

"Ow! You're so mean! You didn't need to throw me on the ground! You big meanie!" I yelled at the guy, giving him such a mean face. I fixed my dress. I sat down and took a look at my knee. It was bruised up and it hurt a lot. I looked up and saw one of the guys holding my armlet. I snatched it away from him. "This is mines! I dropped it." I put it back on my arm.

"She might be a spy from the Yasaki's," the guy said to them, "She needs the punishment so she'll speak up." One of the guys then smiled and came close to me. I made a mad face to them and I gripped on my bag tightly. He snatched the bag away easily and tossed it aside. He came closer to me and forced me to lie down.

"No!" I yelled, struggling to stop him. He began touching my thighs and I began screaming super loud. He covered my mouth with one hand and I bit him hard on his pinky. He quickly pulled away.

"Ow you little!" he said, trying to take off my volleyball shorts but I held on to it as tight as I could.

"Stop! Someone, please help me!" I shouted as loud as I could. Just then, we felt rumbling vibrations come close. The guy quickly stopped. I grabbed my bag and got up too.

"Shit, it's the Yasaki's," one of them said. Then out of the forest up ahead, many people with horses and spears came running over to us. _Did they come save me?_ Some of the men launched archers our way. Many arrows came my direction and I stood there, frozen. My eyes widened and I gasped. _I'm gonna die!_

"Look out!" the guy yelled to me and tackled me to the grass. We both fell down with him on top of me. He got off me and helped me up. I was confused. Just a minute ago, he was so mean and violent but now he saved me.

"There's too many of them. We need to have the upper hand," one of the said, as they began dashing into the forest. They were really fast people. Could they be Cheetalianese, just like me? The guy took my hand and made me run in the forest too.

"You were just so mean earlier. Why are you helping me now?" I asked, confused, as we were running. I then dropped my bag. I stopped running. "Wait! My bag! I dropped my bag!" He tried to make me run again but I pulled my hand away.

"There's no time to get your bag!" he yelled to me but I ran back to get it anyways. If I didn't get it, I wouldn't have any other clothes to wear. I grabbed my bag and began running back to the guy, not knowing if I could actually trust him or not (though he did save me). As I was running, an arrow plunged into my leg and I fell down. A sharp pain ran through my body.

"Ow!" I yelled out, looking at the arrow inside my thigh. Good thing it wasn't deep. The sharp part only went through but that seriously hurt. I touched the arrow and took hold of it. I've got to get this thing out of my skin. I took 3 deep breaths and yanked it out of my skin and I felt a lot of pain. "Ow!" I started bleeding out but I got back up. I began running to the guy but then I stopped to think if I should really trust him or not. "Maybe I should run my own direction and find my way back to where I came from."

"Hurry up! What the hell are you still doing standing around there like an idiot?" he yelled at me. I then panicked and began running towards him, despite not knowing if I could trust him. A man on the horse then blocked my way from running to him. I gasped and stopped running.

"I don't think so little girl. You're coming with me," he said, trying to grab me. I uttered a tiny scream and ducked. I then crawled under the horse and got up. I began running towards the guy but more of them blocked my way so I had no choice but to run a different way into the forest. Many of them began chasing me with their horses. "No, stay back! Stay away from me!" I began picking up the pace, running really fast away and deeper inside the woods. It was a bit dark since the trees were blocking almost all of the sunlight from entering in. I had no idea where I was going but I finally tripped on a log and fell down. I quickly turned around and there were 5 men holding spears in their hands. They got off their horse and I began scooting further away from them while they were closening up. "No, please don't hurt me!"

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you. We're gonna kill you," he said, swinging his spear at me and I gasped in terror. _Am I really destined to die like this?_ I shut my eyes and screamed, covering my face with my bag. I then heard swooshing and slashing.

"Argh!" I heard the men say as I felt them falling down on the floor. I was so scared that I was gonna die. I lifted the bag off me and saw the guy having a spear with him. He killed those guys and saved me from dying. There was blood around and my hands began trembling in fear. I felt like I couldn't move and tears began falling down. I was breathing really hard too. The guy then came to me and held the spear out in front of me. There was blood on the sword and it frightened me. I held on to my bag tighter.

"Do you wanna die as well? Huh? Is that why you ran a different direction when I gave you an order to come back?" he yelled at me and I flinched at his thunderous voice. I felt like I couldn't speak now. Words felt stuck in my throat. I didn't answer him. "Hmph, I guess you do wanna die. Then allow me to have the honor of doing so!" he then swung the spear at me. I wasn't ready to die yet (I still have a long life ahead of me). I moved his hand (the one with the spear) away from me and he stopped and half smiled. "I guess you do wanna live. Do what you want. I don't care. You're not my enemy." He put his spear aside and began walking away. Perhaps he could help me get into the nearest city. I got up and held my bag.

"Wait…," I said, as he stopped walking. I wiped away my tears. "Could you help me out? Can you help take me to the closest city?" he then turned back to me and I flinched. I then looked down and sucked in the bottom of my lip. My heart began pounding with fear all over again. He began walking back over to me.

"You want me to help you? You haven't done anything for me yet," he replied to me, eye leveling me but I was looking down, "Sorry to disappoint, but I don't know what a city is." He then began walking off again and I was surprised.

"You don't?" I asked and he stopped walking again, "But a city is where people live. How could you not know?" he turned over to me, seeming confused. "You live in a city, don't you?" he shook his head.

"You mean village?" he replied and I shook my head.

"No, city, see? This is a city," I said, walking to him and taking out my iPhone Galaxy and he looked confused.

"What the hell is that?" he asked and I told him it was a phone. He seemed pretty confused. "A phone? We don't have those here." I was so shocked! What kind of world is this? I then gasped.

"You guys don't? Oh my goodness!" I replied, as he pulled me and began making me run. This time, I held on to my bag tight so it wouldn't slip from my grip again. "What's wrong? Why are we running?"

"The Yasaki's are closening, we're heading to the others," he replied and we both ran until we were out of the woods. While running, I fell down a lot because my leg was injured. My leg hurt too much so I fell down. He stopped and turned back to me. "What's wrong? Why do you keep falling?"

"My leg," I said, feeling quite a lot of pain, "I don't think I can run anymore. Just leave me behind and I'll lead them away." The guy then gave me a hard knucklehead. A sharp pain went through my skull. "Ow, what was that for? You should be saving yourself, not giving me knuckleheads!"

"You little fool," he told me and picked me up and began running. It was a bit embarrassing to be carried while wearing a kind of short dress. I began struggling to free myself.

"Put me down, I'm wearing a dress for Pete's sake!" I said to him. Instead, he ran ever faster, scaring the heck out of me because it is so dangerous to be carrying someone while running super fast. I can feel myself very shaky again and he finally stopped running and put me down. There were the same guys nearby. I felt shaky and my legs were wobbly so I could barely stand. He began walking off to the guys and I was afraid to go there because one of the guys tried to pull my shorts down (which he only did because the guy said to give the punishment to me). I went behind a rock and sat down against it. "I'm gonna need to switch into better clothing to take him on if he tries it again. I quickly took off my dress and shoe and was in my volleyball shorts and workout bra.

"Hey, you," a guy said to me, as I turned and got embarrassed. His eyes widened and I covered my body with the bag and screamed.

"Haven't you heard of privacy? When someone is alone with a bag of clothes, you never ever go to them, especially if they are hiding from everyone else!" I yelled at him and he smiled. I clutched on to the bag tighter and gave out a mean face.

"You have a nice body, by the way," he said, and I blushed, feeling hot deep inside. He began walking away and I leaned against the rock and sighed. I began putting on a sleeveless t shirt that reveals my sides of my body.

"I was supposed to go sing for a wedding today, and yet here I am, trapped in a world where they don't have cities or phones just because I fell in that stupid old mirror as it shattered into a million pieces. What in the world am I supposed to do now? I can't go back to where I came from and Hailey is probably looking for me right now and maybe they're already doing the wedding without me," I said to myself, putting on a Nike workout shoe. I then took all of my hair and tied it in a big messy bun. I tucked my shirt under the volleyball short. I then heard a lot of laughter.

"Man, she is so funny! She's hella cute, much prettier than girls we've met. Wouldn't you guys agree?" I heard one of them say.

"Yeah, let's take her to with us to the village. I think she will be able to please us for a long time with that body of hers," another one said, laughing, "Besides, she could be a spy too. we need to look her through and maybe she will reveal who she is working for, but our only enemy is the Yasaki's. What if they plotted this?" I got mad because they were accusing me of being a spy, which I'm not! What the heck is a Yasaki anyways? I grabbed my bag and stormed out from hiding and went to them with a mean face.

"Hmph, who do you think you are, accusing me of being a spy? You don't even know me so you can't just judge me! That is very mean of you! I don't even know where I am and I don't know what a Yasaki is!" I yelled at them and they turned to me and laughed so hard.

"You're too cute! What's your name, little girl?" one of them said to me and I got even madder because they called me a little girl and I was 15 years old.

"I… I'm not little! I am 15 years young!" I said to them and they laughed some more. The only one who wasn't laughing was the guy who saved me. He was looking in the waters and I realized that I could see his face! He was very handsome, but he has a scar on his cheeks. He has black hair with dark brown eyes. Maybe that's why I was so afraid of him, because he looks so intimidating and scary. He looks like he can be a very mean guy, if necessary. I gasped and rushed over to him. I forgot that my leg hurt so I fell down very stupidly in front of his feet. He turned over to me.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked me and I sat up, my right leg making a v shape and my left leg making an L shape.

"Um, I… I fell down," I replied to him, being so embarrassed and ashamed. The other guys were laughing so much at me. I then looked up at him. "I… I had a dream about you." They all stopped laughing and listened to me. I then stood up.

"What the heck are you talking about?" he asked, confused.

"Well, I had a dream that I was in the middle of the some grass and the wind was blowing gently. It was the place we were just at before the people attacked us. You came from behind and I ran away from you but you grabbed my arm tightly and began to shake me violently. I had that same dream two times in a row," I told him and he looked startled.

"You're lying," he said, turning away from me.

"What? No I'm not! I'm… I'm telling the truth!" I protested, but he didn't believe me. he continued looking away and I looked down. I knew he wasn't gonna believe me but I told him anyways.

"So where are you from, uh…? What's your name?" one of them asked.

"Phaariie… Phaariie Molidakumi," I replied to them and they seemed confused. I'm guessing they don't know of Asianese people either, if they don't know about cities and phones. I could tell they were Japanese people.

"Where are you from, Phaariie? What are you doing out here alone? It's dangerous for a girl to be out here," another one asked. I shrugged my shoulders. I really don't know why I ended up here instead of anywhere else. Why couldn't I have landed in a village or something?

"I… I don't know… I was supposed to go sing for the Uchida marriage today but… but I went inside a room I felt really drawn to and saw an old mirror. When I was leaving, I tripped on something and I fell inside the mirror and landed at the grass area. I really don't know why I ended up here but I just wanna go back," I said, crying to myself and holding my bag tightly. I remembered how the only way portal back into my world shattered into a millions of pieces. "What should I do? What can I do? I'm trapped here." I went down and buried my face in my knees and cried my eyes out. All the guys looked at each other.

"It's okay, don't cry. I'm sure you can go back. Just tell us where you live and we'll take you home," one of them said and I looked up at him.

"No, you don't understand. I'm not from around here! I'm not from this world! I just slipped into this world by accident and the only way back was the mirror and it shattered into pieces! I'm never gonna be able to see my mom and dad and Hailey again," I said, feeling so sad deep inside. I felt so hopeless.

"Well, do you wanna come back and stay with us? It's really safe with us around and everyone's friendly. Maybe it was Destiny that brought you here," another one said. I wiped my tears and stood up.

"Who's this Destiny person? I'm gonna teach him or her a lesson for bringing me here! Hey Destiny! Come on out!" I shouted and the guys began laughing so much at me and I didn't understand why. "Why do you guys keep laughing at me? it's not even funny."

"You are so funny and cute, Phaariie. Not Destiny as in a person named Destiny. Destiny as in you were brought here for a reason and until you find it, you remain here," one of them told me and I felt so stupid. I blushed in embarrassment and covered my face.

"Oh, I'm such a fool!" I said to myself and they were just laughing.

"You barely noticed that?" the guy said and I stopped covering my face and made a mean face at him.

"You should come back with us. We'll take care of you and help you out, okay?" one of the guys said and I got happy.

"Really? You will?" I asked, smiling as a tear came down my cheek and I wiped it away.

"Phaariie, you are way too cute. I don't think I can stand your cuteness," another one said, laughing. I turned to him and he was the guy who tried to take my shorts off. I gasped and held on to my bag tight.

"You! You tried to take off my short!" I yelled at him.

"That was because Yukimura here told me to give you the punishment. Why? Did you still want it?" he asked and I shook my head. He then smiled. "How about you and I share the same room when we get to the village?"

"What? Share the same room? N… No way!" I said. The thought of sleeping with a man frightened me. The guy only laughed and took a nice, deep stretch. I walked to the waters and looked at my own reflection. I thought I saw something in the water so I leaned downer to look. Then, a frog popped out of the waters, scaring the bones of out my body. I screamed and tried to run but I bumped into Yukimura and fell on top of him as his left hand wrapped against my body. I held on to his shirt super tight and my heart was pounding. "Frog! Frog! Get it away, get it away!" Yukimura stood up and was still holding me so I stood up as well.

"It's just a little frog! Look!" he yelled at me and I turned and it was right by my feet. I screamed and stomped my foot over and over again 4 times before running off behind the rock again. The guys were laughing so much at me. I was panting so hard.

"I don't like frogs!" I yelled and they continued laughing anyways. One of the guys came, holding something in his hand. I looked at his hand and then back at him. "What's in your hand?"

"Frog!" he yelled, opening his hands and I screamed and stomped my foot 5 times but there was nothing. He was laughing so hard and I was so scared. "I love your reactions! It's priceless! Phaariie, you are too funny and cute!"

"Come on, Motonari, let's not pick on her now. We gotta go back to the Nishino Village before it's late," one of them said.

"Alright, Toshiie, whatever you say. Come on, Phaariie, let's go to the village," Motonari said to me. My heart was still pounding but I managed to nod my head. We both walked back to the others.

"Hey, I never got to introduce myself. I'm Kiyomasa Kato," the grey haired man said. He was a tall and handsome guy. He was well built and carried a grim reaper weapon. It looked so sharp and scary.

"I'm Musashi Miyamoto, it's nice to meet you," he said. He was carrying two swords with him and each one was on his hip area.

"I'm Magoichi Saika, does that sound heroic or what?" the guy that tried to pull down my shorts said. How does something like that sound heroic? I didn't wanna be mean so I shrugged my shoulders. He then laughed. "I know it does. You don't have to deny."

"I'm Mitsunari Ishida," the magenta haired guy said.

"Keiji Maeda's the name! Pleased to meet you, Phaariie!" a really buff, tall guy said. His thunderous voice scared me and I flinched. He began laughing so much. "Sorry I startled you, little one!"

"I'm Sakon Shima, the most brilliant man in the world," he said. He seems like a cocky guy for a bird looking man. He was the last one to introduce himself (There was 3 more but I heard their names already).

"It's very nice to meet you all," I said to them.

"Come on, we got a long road ahead of us, right guys?" Keiji said to them and they nodded their heads, "Good thing we're fast like the wind."

"Yeah, we are, but Phaariie here can't run, remember? She's hurt," Musashi said. They were wrong big time. I could run really fast because it's in my nature to be quick at running. I put my hands on my hips.

"Hey, I can run fast for a small sized girl like me. it's in my nature because I'm Cheetalianese," I replied to Musashi and they looked confused. I sighed. "Let me guess, you guys don't know what a Cheetalianese is, right?"

"You're correct," Sakon said, "I have never heard of that before. What's that?"

"It's my language. You guys wouldn't know, because I'm not from your world. Legend says Cheetalianese was created when a woman and a rare cheetah fell in love and got offspring's. Their kid was human but they had some cheetah traits such as the natural black around their eyes, a piece of blue highlight to represent the cheetah, and the speed," I explained to them and they seemed interested.

"Wow, that's cool. Does that explain the blue on your hair and the black around your eyes?" Motonari asked and I nodded my head.

"Well then, once your leg heals, we gotta have a race to see who's the fastest," Keiji said, and I nodded my head and smiled, "Until then, Yukimura, you are responsible for taking care of her." Yukimura sighed and got up. He walked to me and picked me up and made my upper body touch his back. I struggled to free myself(how I just hated being carried like this!) _I can walk by myself, I'm not that weak!_

"Hey, put me down! I can walk by myself. I'm not a kid, you know," I said to Yukimura but he was still carrying me like that.

"I know you can, but you can't run. It's my responsibility to take care of you right now so I have to follow my orders," he said, as they all began running really fast. I held on to my bag really tight and prayed he would not drop me.

"You better not drop me, Yukimura!" I told him, my heart beating. They were running for such a long time and I was getting really bored. I opened my bag carefully and took out my hand mirror. I looked at myself and I had a piece of dirt on my cheek. I wiped it away. I put it away and then sighed. "I can't believe that I hurt my knee from falling down the skies, and better yet I got a stupid arrow plunged into my thighs and it hurt so much. Not only that but I am being carried stupidly as he is running very fast to the village. Why do they not know what a city or phone is?"

Shut up, you talk too much," Yukimura told me as he was still running. I then stopped talking and was just quiet the rest of the way there (which took 15 minutes). We finally arrived at the village when it looked to be around 7:45 p.m. and it was so different from cities where I lived.


End file.
